winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sponsus
Prince Sponsus is the husband of Amentia. Appearance Sponsus has a pale-yellow skin tone with short red hair. He has blue eyes and wears a nude-colored outfit with a thick blue band at the top. Personality He is known to have a friendly, and helpful personality as shown in "Princess Amentia," when he tried to help Stella recover from her lack of sunlight. He is also quite shy, and is in love with Princess Amentia. He also is very loyal to her, and is the only person who believes that each person is linked to a crystal. Series Season 2 In "Princess Amentia," he and Abrupto discover Brandon and Stella in the caves of Downland. Sponsus brings them both to a place where he helps Stella recover from her lack of sunlight. On the way, Sponsus talks about the crystals in the caves and their meaning. He notices their blue-green glow and says that the glow signifies an important event is about to happen. He then talks about his love, Princess Amentia. Later, Sponsus asks Brandon to grab an urn full of water for Stella. He then scans Stella with an orb of light. He tells her that he was able to detect she was a fairy by how sweet she was by holding Brandon's hand. He gives Stella a cold compress and tells Brandon to put the urn full of water back exactly where it was. As he treated Stella with the compress, he is able to detect that her magic was of the stars, sun, and moon, and denotes that the magic of Downland is the opposite, and that she cannot stay in Downland for long. Upon Brandon placing the urn of water back to where he believes is the correct spot, Sponsus shouts in protest and moves the urn back to its original spot, saying that it is where the Princess wants it. He then offers to introduce Brandon and Stella to the princess. At the Royal Palace, Sponus decrees that the Princess is yet to choose a husband and that he hopes to win her heart. Upon seing the Princess Amentia, Sponsus presents her with Roses of the Abyss, to which she accepts, but becomes upset when she realizes one petal is wilted. He apologizes immediately, but Amentia proclaims that Sponsus has wastes her time. She throws the bouquet and it hits one of the belly dancers. Sponsus then introduces his guests. Upon the princess hinting to her attraction toward Brandon, he begs the Princess not to choose him as her groom. Amentia chooses Brandon as her groom causing Sponsus to faint. In "Runaway Groom," Amore finds Sponsus sitting on the ground in Download. He cries as he talks of his lost love, Amentia, who is going to marry Brandon. He says that Amentia no longer loves him. Amore gives him a flower. Amore then leads Sponsus to the Royal Palace. After Amentia smells the flower Amore snuck into her bouquet, she pines for Sponsus, rejecting Brandon. Sponsus runs to her and is reunited with his love. Sponsus later gives Brandon the best juice in Downland as an apology for stealing his bride. He is then seen in a hot tub with Amentia, his true love. In “Darkar’s Prisoner,” he presents Sky, Brandon, and Aisha to Amentia. He watches as Brandon and Amentia duel. In “The Phoenix Revealed,” he is seen dancing with Amentia during the party. Comics #19: Monsters on the Loose Coming Soon... Magical Abilites Sponsus showed the ability to scan Stella with light magic. Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Winx Club Category:Trogs Category:Comics Category:Princes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magix Category:Minor Characters